DELICATESSEN
by limog
Summary: Esta é a história de um caderninho, singelo e cheio de sonhos em cada página que passa pelas mãos de cada personagem causando a diferentes reações, e o mais surpreendente, desvelando as paixões escondidas.
1. Chapter 1

Delicatessen

capitulo 1

Esta e uma história que fala de pessoas simples e relacionamentos confusos. Daqueles que se perdem no inicio e se encontram no meio do enredo. Da historia da gentil Ângela que se encanta pelo charmoso James, mas este, na verdade, nutre a uma paixão pela expansiva Rosálie. Do voluntarioso Edward que em busca de seu coração o acha perdido na alegre Isabella, que nutre uma afeição tímida pelo jovial Jasper. Ou da frágil e sonhadora Alice que tudo vê e anota em seu diário o que seu coração lhe diz. Mas, um dia, este mesmo caderninho, singelo e cheio de sonhos em cada página, se perde de seus dedos e passa pelas mãos de cada personagem causando a diferentes reações, e o mais surpreendente, desvelando as paixões escondidas.

Querido Diário,

Hoje é o dia do meu aniversário. Acordei bem disposta e o dia já me presenteou aberto com os passarinhos cantando.

Hoje faço 17 anos.

Alice suspirou profundamente e olhou cheia de encanto para a janela aberta de seu quarto, o dia prometia ser agradável e, ali, ela já se considerava presenteada, o seu primeiro do dia. A voz agradável de Isabella foi-lhe o segundo presente, ela fechou ao seu pequeno caderno, encapado de veludo rosa, com um lindo fitilho de seda azul. Na capa se lia, em letra rebuscada, somente, A.

Na primeira página, ao se abrir o mesmo, que era escrito religiosamente todos os dias por ela, se podia ler as instruções se caso, aquele pequeno objeto se perdesse de sua dona.

_"Caso o encontre, o devolva, por favor._

_Do contrário será responsável pela perca dos sonhos e a morte do amor._

_Mas, se teu coração bater para que o leia, o faça com os olhos da alma, pois somente ela sabe desvelar o que vem escondido dos olhos simples."_

Ela se encaminhou a passos curtos, pois ainda, não tinha firmeza em suas pernas, ou talvez, lhe faltava a um tanto de segurança, que preferia deixar sempre a cargo da febre do último e rigoroso inverno. Assim que lá chegou vislumbrou com seus enormes olhos verdes a dona da voz rouca, que sem esforço em querer parecer afinada, entoava a estrofe de uma linda canção de primavera.

Isabella Swan, moça bem formada, tinhas as barras de suas saias emboladas até os joelhos e mostrava sem qualquer pudor as meias três quartos que se destacavam das botas já surradas de inverno. Ela estendia aos lençóis e, já vinha com pelo menos três varais, todos compostos com os enormes e largos panos brancos que tremulavam na brisa gostosa daquela manhã. Alice se pôs a pensar a que horas a sua vizinha se colocara em pé, pois que se surpreendera por haver acordado, ela, Alice, às sete da manhã e, agora ao ver a Isabella, tão bem disposta a estender seus panos, julgou que a mesma estivesse em pé antes do alvorecer. Ela estendeu seus olhos além e vislumbrou a enorme casa, a mansão Swan, que servia como única hospedaria da cidade. Que pouco ela sabia da história dos Swans, desde que mudou-se para aquela cidade a quase dois anos. Os médicos de Chicago advertiram ao seu pai, que o ar do interior, perto das grandes matas, fariam a um bem enorme a saúde de sua pequena filha e, por orientação o bondoso Ignácio Greenne mudou-se para Forks, com sua filha que sempre, desde que nascera, apresentará a uma saúde frágil e pele pálida.

Por sorte ele de fato encontrara a uma boa moradia, uma casa que fora posta a venda pela única neta da uma das matriarcas mais antigas da cidade que viera a falecer. Tirando o motivo da casa, ampla e confortante, haver sido posta a venda, Ignácio sentiu-se um homem de sorte e, todos os dias, via com olhos embevecidos a filha, que se esforçava por caminhar, mesmo que lentamente e a agradá-lo nas pequeninas coisas. Ora com um sorriso, simples e encantador, ora com um versinho de palavras tão casuais, mas que sempre lhe enterneciam o coração e, ele passou a guardar em seu enorme baú, aos tesouros de Alice.

–Bom dia Srta. Greenne! – a voz incomum de Isabella chamou-lhe a atenção e, ela sentiu-se esfoguear, visto que estava distraída.

–Bom dia Srta. Swan!

–Espero que tenha tido a uma excelente noite e que esteja bem disposta para a aula de piano, de certo não o deva ter se esquecido que o hoje é o dia?

–De certo que não! Estou de fato entusiasmada para a aula com a Srta. Hale.

Isabella sorriu abertamente e feliz e sentiu que a brisa lhe sacudia as madeixas, feito a um carinho.

–Veja, que o dia de hoje está tão promissor! Que após o café, hei de caminhar, estaria disposta a me acompanhar?

Alice via estupefata a vivacidade da Srta. Swan. O corpo firme, as cores rosadas nas maças do rosto e os cabelos, que livres ao vento bailavam em harmonia ao redor do seu rosto franco.

–Bem o gostaria!

–Então, que o será!

–Mas, receio que hoje, minhas pernas estão um tanto enfraquecidas...

Ela não olhou para os olhos brilhantes de Isabella, apenas para seus curtos e finos dedos que se entrelaçavam desesperados, sempre que ela sentia-se assim, confrontada.

–Então que havemos de ter a outro dia para caminhadas, mas que fica ai ao nosso acerto. Hei de cobrar a esta promessa.

–Ah, sim, obrigada! – com um misto de ansiedade e timidez, ela respondeu e olhou para Isabella que já se apoderava de seu enorme cesto de vime e se encaminhava a passadas largas para o interior da casa.

–Tenha a um bom dia! Irei alertar Rosálie de sua disposição para as aulas de hoje!

–Idem! – ela tentou gritar, mas achou mesmo que o canto do passarinho foi-lhe mais alto do que a sua voz. Então, deixou-se ficar na janela e, assim como a sua vizinha, sentiu com enorme prazer com a brisa que lhe acariciou o rosto. Mas, que logo o teve que se retirar dali, pois a sua criada apareceu para lhe ajudar no asseio.

A senhorita Emily Young era uma moça alta e de tez agradável, ela diria. A jovem fora contratada após a rígida seleção que o Sr. Greenne fizera a todas as moças que se disponibilizaram e, somente, após ouvir ao insistente não da Srta. Swan, a quem ele julgava de fato a uma excelente aquisição. Mas, após alguns meses, ele acabou por se simpatizar com a nova ama de sua filha e esquecera-se de sua ambição por ver Alice a correr pela campina ao lado da jovem Isabella.

–Bom dia! Parece bem disposta hoje!

Alice voltou-se sorrindo, um traço raro em sua personalidade tímida e retraída. Pois que de fato, Emily Young conquistara com suas gentilezas, não somente ao pai, assim como, a filha.

–Bom dia, Emily! – a muito, ambas combinaram de não utilizarem formalidade quando a sós estivessem e, tratavam-se assim, pelo primeiro nome como se fossem a duas velhas amigas.

–Lhe trouxe o café da manhã e, depois, iremos escolher a um lindo vestido e arrumaremos seu cabelo. Julgo que já esteja na hora de aparar as pontas.

Alice confiava mais em Emily Young do que nela mesma e sem pestanejar se encaminhou até a mesa que tinha em seu quarto e viu sem muito entusiasmo a comida que lhe estava sendo servida.

–Sabe que teu pai lhe reserva a uma surpresa para hoje?

–Eu não pedi nada, alias, insisti que nada o fizesse!

–Não seja severa com ele, e nem comigo...

Emily tirou do bolso de seu avental a um pequeno embrulho comprido, que tinha a um cordãozinho fino amarrado em sua extensão.

–Oh, Emily...

Mesmo desejando que passasse desapercebida a sua data, ela tomou do fino e comprido embrulho com o estomago agitado devido a emoção que a acometeu. Seus dedos desfizeram o laço puxando a ponta do cordão fino e, suavemente, o papel pardo de fina camada se desfez caindo ao chão e revelando assim nos dedos de Alice, a uma pena, comprida e macia.

–É simples o sei. Mas, é uma pena de ganso muito raro. Minha avó é a única que tem a criação e, eu tratei desta para você, cuide de colocar a ponta bem afiada e encorpei a aste.

–É linda, muito obrigada!

–Achei que faria a um belo par com aquele seu caderninho...

Alice abaixou as vistas e sentiu suas faces quentes. Emily era a única que sabia da existência de seu amigo, seu confidente.

–Agora coma, que vai esfriar a tudo, vamos!

Alice colocou a pena ao lado do seu prato e se dedicou a saborear de seu café da manhã. Mas, seus olhos não se desprendiam de seu presente e sua mente lembrou-se das linhas que escrevera na noite anterior e por um segundo faltou-lhe o ar, pois, ela lembrara-se do jovem auxiliar de seu pai e da forma calorosa como ele lhe sorrira naquele dia. Que sua mente se questionava que interesse o jovem Benjamim Chenney teria em lhe sorrir tão abertamente e, se permitiu a sonhar, pois de fato, nunca em seus dezessete anos algum rapaz por ela demonstrara a algum interesse. Que ela às vezes ficava sentada a janela a ver a Isabella que com graça e desprendimento comunicava-se sem gaguejar o tornar-se vermelha com os rapazes da cidade e, mesmo a troçar com eles. Ela, às vezes, ia dormir e se imaginava a ser como à sua vizinha, linda e livre.

Com tantos pretendentes, Isabella de fato, nunca entregara o seu coração a ninguém. Nem aos olhos do garboso James que sempre ficava a vigiá-la, mas, que após ser repudiado tão abertamente, resolvera transferir sua atenção a prima da jovem, a sua professora de musica, a Srta. Hale. E, ia-se assim, as percepções da jovem aniversariante que conseguia mesmo enxergar romance em tudo, até para a sua ama e amiga a Srta. Young, que de fato, via-se em seu intimo afetada pelo primo em segundo grau, Paul, mas que não iria, jamais, se permitir entregar a vergonha de ser rejeitada e, nunca o dissera nada a alguém, apenas que deixava a escapar a um suspiro quando percebia que ninguém a estava observando.

–O que acha desde para a aula de música?

Alice levantou seus olhos e viu ao lindo vestido em tons verdes com laços rosas.

–Não o sei...

–Ficará perfeito em você!

Tão logo ela concluiu sua refeição, foi lavada e penteada e quase quarenta minutos depois, descia as escadas em busca de seu pai na biblioteca. Devido a uma forte gripe, Ignácio Greenne mantinha-se a trabalhar em sua residência e, contava sempre com a ajuda do sempre prestativo Benjamin que já estava a anotar as recomendações das missivas.

Se Emily não tivesse batido na porta, Alice teria dado um jeito de voltar-se e não encarar de frente ao Sr. Cheney que, assim que se fez ciente de sua presença, como ao seu pai, levantou-se sorrindo.

–Alice, finalmente a vejo! – Ignacio Greenne, de postura média e magro, deu a volta de sua escrivaninha e foi-se de encontro a filha que já encontrava-se vermelha.

–Oh minha querida!

–Bom dia papai!

Ela foi beijada com estremo carinho nas faces e conduzida pelas mãos gentis de seu pai até um sofá próximo.

–Bom dia, Srta. Greenne, espero que esteja de fato sentindo-se bem neste dia especial!

–Bom dia, Sr. Chenney! Obrigada, sinto-me ótima.

–Muito bom ouvir a esta excelente noticia!

Pela primeira vez, desde que entrara naquela sala, Alice ergueu as suas vistas.

–O acha?

–De fato sim, que o dia está maravilhoso e hoje é vosso aniversário, se me permite, trouxe-lhe a uma pequena lembrança.

Ela sentiu as mãos a tremerem e, em expectativa, primeiro olho para Emily e depois voltou-se para Benjamin que lhe trouxe a um embrulho pequeno e quadrado. Com dedos fracos, ela o abriu e descobriu ser a um livro.

Romeu e Julieta.

–Seu pai me alertou que tem gosto pela leitura e julguei que gostaria de ler a Shakespeare.

Ela abriu a capa e leu a dedicatória, a primeira que recebia em sua vida.

–Obrigada, Sr. Chenney! – ela esquecera-se de todo o resto e ficou a olhar a letra fina e bem desenhada. Alguém que não fosse seu pai ou ela mesma, escrevera a seu nome.

–Alice, a Srta. Hale chegou!

Ela ergue-se e teve o auxilio de seu pai que a guiou até a sala de musica. Lá, já se encontrava a sua bela professora de musica, a jovem e encantadora Rosálie Hale.

–Bom dia Srta. Greenne, estou muito feliz por vê-la assim tão bem disposta!

–Bom dia, Srta. Hale!

Rosálie Hale era a uma moça de fácil tratar. Sua feição era dita por muitos como a verdadeira face de um anjo e, apesar de tanta formosura, nunca de fato se deixou afetar por tais atrativos e sempre gentil, procurou tratar a todos com justiça, o que somente lhe aumentava a admiração por toda a vizinhança. Ela estabeleceu-se na cidade a pouco mais de três anos, junto a cunhada Esme Hale que enviuvará repentinamente de seu irmão. A vida em outro estado para as duas mulheres tornara-se muito difícil por certo com a morte do bondoso Charles Hale que além de deixar a mulher em situação dificílima , com um filho pequeno, ainda de colo, deixou também, a única irmã desamparada que se viu assediada de forma pouco cortez pelo rico e insensível Royce King. Mas, as orações de ambas foram ouvidas, quando Esme Hale recebeu e, cheia de alegria, a carta de sua única sobrinha, filha de sua irmã Rennee Swan, que também passava por momento triste, tornando-se órfã de mãe e sendo criada pela avó em uma cidadezinha pelo interior da chuvosa Washington.

–Por favor, sente-se!

Alice caminhou cheia de expectativa para o banco estofado e sentou-se, para logo em seguida ser acompanhada de sua jovem e bela professora de piano.

–Podemos retomar a ultima parte, acho que um pouco mais de dedicação a tornará sublime ao executar esta musica.

Alice suspirou e colocou as suas duas mãos sobre o teclado e timidamente o dedilhou.

–Muito bem, agora, sinta a musica dentro de si... – a voz suave da Srta. Hale era a um sussurro perto de seu ouvido - ...imagine a algo feliz, pelo o que eu sei, hoje é um dia especial!Lembre-se das coisas boas que te aconteceram, somente a elas...

E Alice, recordou do seu dia, do cantar de Isabella a pena rara que ganhara. Do sorriso carinhoso de seu pai e por ultimo do calor que ela sentiu ao tocar nos dedos de Benjamin Chenney. E a emoção foi-se aumentando em seu peito e seus dedos correram suaves e precisos sobre as teclas. Rosálie silenciou-se apenas a ouvir, com encanto a execução de sua aluna e constatou que Alice melhorara muito nos últimos meses. Talvez, que o tratamento do Dr. Cullen, de fato estivesse surtindo a algum efeito. Ela fechou aos olhos e deixou-se levar pela melodia suave. Sua mente também lhe trouxe a recordações, mas, treinada que era, somente se permitia a lembrar-se das boas lembranças e, assim se prosseguiu, no dia em que ela chegara a cidade, junto a sua querida cunhada Esme e seu sobrinho Filippe. Era noite de inverno e a neve já cobria a toda estrada, elas disponibilizaram ao ultimo centavo que tinham para a algo comer na estalagem que antecedia ao seu destino final e, lá desorientadas, souberam que não teriam o suficiente para a contratação de uma carruagem ou mesmo a uma carroça que as levassem. Mas, que nunca de fato, estiverem desamparadas e como a um anjo vindo em auxilio, lhes apareceu ao formoso e educado Carlisle Cullen, que estava de partida para a mesma cidade e ofereceu ao seu veiculo particular, visto que viajava sozinho e espaço o tinha para acomodar as suas mulheres e a criança.

Desde aquele dia, Rosálie era muito grata e, sonhava todas as noites em ver ao mesmo sorriso de gratidão na face de sua irmã Esme, pois que a mesma, desiludida, não se encantava assim facilmente com o destino, mesmo que este, tivesse a impressionantes olhos azuis. A musica encerrou tão suave quanto iniciara e arrancou a um suspiro de satisfação do peito de Rosálie que, abriu aos seus olhos surpresa, mas, não sendo este, a um mérito de sua aprendiz e sim, pelas palmas fortes que vieram da soleira larga que separava a sala de musica do resto da casa. Lá, encontrava-se a um jovem homem. Alto e bem apessoado que antes de caminhar até elas, abriu assim de sua casada a exibir um tronco reto e bem torneado. Rosálie colocou a mão sobre o peito a senti-lo agitado, pois de fato não esperava por tal intromissão em seu tratar com Alice.

–Que me encanto de sobremaneira ao ouvir tão singela canção sendo assim, tocada com tanto sentimento. Minha prima, que no dia de hoje, foste tu a me brindar! E assim já me considero abençoado.

–Primo Emmett! – Alice ergueu-se o mais rápido que pode e jogou-se nos braços já abertos do rapaz que lhe sorria encantadoramente. Rosálie viu com admiração ao brilho dos olhos dele, que eram de um verde claro surpreendente, mas, encantou-se ainda mais ao ver o entusiasmo de sua pupila que brilhava de alegria com tão agradável intromissão. E ficou-se a observar. Que por certo Alice ainda não o sabia, mas, seu pai planejava a uma festa surpresa, mas somente ela. Pois todo vilarejo já se organizava a dias para a tal festa, onde todas as moças e rapazes das redondezas receberam ao convite, mas, que não o deveriam nada dizer pois era a uma surpresa para a jovem Alice Greenne.

–Esta de fato, fortificada pequena prima. Que os ares do campo lhe fizeram a muito bem!

–E tu anda ainda, maior do que posso me lembrar, venha gostaria de lhe apresentar a minha professora de musica...- Rosálie ergueu-se a esta menção, ela via com bons olhos o tratar dos dois primos. Fontes confidenciais lhe disseram que Ignácio Greenne tencionava casar aos dois e, Rosálie julgou que faziam a um belíssimo par - ...esta é a Srta. Rosálie Hale.

–Encantado, Emmetty MacCarthy! – ele a viu envergar com suavidade ao rosto para o chão e curva-se na costumeira saudação.

–O encanto é todo meu! Espero que tenha tido a uma boa viagem, Sr. MacCarthy.

Ele impressionou-se com o jeito cordado e a voz suave. A tez clara parecia suave ao toque com a perfeição da pele e os cachos presos ao lado, somente lhe enchiam ainda mais de encantamento. Que em seus vinte e quatro anos e tendo a uma boa vida da cidade grande, ele nunca sentira-se assim ao conhecer uma donzela. Alice a tudo via com seus olhos, sempre sonhadores e, sorriu encabulada ao notar o interesse de seu primo pela bela professora o que, para ela não era de se surpreender, pois que de fato, Rosálie Hale era muito bonita, assim como a Isabella Swan, sua co-cunhada. Ela já se imaginou a escrever as paginas de seu caderno com a historia que somente ela via, de um amor sincero que surgiria entre o primo e a professora. Mas, que seus devaneios tiveram que ficar em segundo plano, pois uma pigarrear chamou a atenção de todos na sala de musica.

Os olhos de Alice abriram-se e muito, pois que ela jamais imaginou ver diante de si a jovem tão belo. Ele lhe sorriu em retribuição e adentrou a sala se apresentando.

–Que meu amigo esqueceu-se de mim, mas não o culpo, pois que está muito bem acompanhado por tão encantadoras donzelas.

Ele parou no meio da sala e reverenciou as damas.

–Edward Cullen, ao vosso dispor!

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Delicatessen

Capitulo 2

Com vigor a jovem de fartos cabelos castanhos estendeu no varal a última peça que estava no cesto de roupas e admirou o bailar das peças na brisa suave daquela manhã. Depois, ela caminhou a passos largos e firmes para a parte de trás da casa e sorriu quando de encontro lhe veio o labrador.

–Aqui menino!

Ela tirou de um dos bolsos de seu avental um pedaço do bolo de carne que guardara do jantar e jogou no ar rindo alto com o salto que o animal dera e abocanhara com vigor ao alimento. Isabella sentia-se contagiada naquela manhã, com uma alegria que superava o normal e, se perguntou qual seria o motivo?

Ela passou os dedos nos pêlos macios do cão e inspirou do ar puro e gelado do dia que para ela, se iniciara um pouco antes das cinco da manhã. Muitas atividades a serem realizadas antes do dia nascer, pois que elas teriam naquele dia a novos hóspedes.

–Ah, sim!

A este pensamento ela sorriu largamente e lembrou-se do motivo de seu entusiasmo, fora a visita surpresa que tiveram no inicio da noite do dia anterior que se estendera até um pouco antes do jantar. Que ninguém em perfeita consciência e sanidade poderia dizer que Carlisle Cullen não seria bem recebido em qualquer parte do mundo que ele se apresentasse. Jovem e bem educado, já tinha a requisitos mínimos para que as portas de todas as casas se abrissem para o seu belo porte, mas, havia a algo mais!

Algo no modo como ele sorria, um desvendar que brilhava nos olhos azuis, um atraente e misterioso desejo que despertava nas pessoas, mais especificamente, naquelas que tinham a tendência frágil de suspirar pelos cantos e contar as batidas que o coração dava a cada vez que ele se pronunciava, mesmo que com as palavras mais simples e discretas.

Que a bem da verdade, Carlisle Cullen causava a uma contradição por onde passava, sendo médico, era o grande responsável pelas batidas aceleradas e acessos de suadores frios que acometia oito de cada dez mulheres daquela pequena cidade e, uma em especifico se encontrava na mansão Swan. Com isto, ele deixava as cabeças das mulheres que conduziam ao modesto negócio da família, cheias de idéias. Isabella adentrou para o interior da casa a pensar no segredo do belo médico e sem pestanejar, escolheu a palavra charme. Encantador seria a palavra escolhida por Rosalie, mas, mistério era a palavra que rondava a recolhida prima Esme que sempre que podia se ausentava da presença do garboso médico ou, sempre dava um jeito de aproximar a Isabella ou Rosalie dele.

O que destoava e muito para elas, Rosalie e Isabella, que viam com olhos brilhantes e cheios de fascínio o discreto interesse do médico pela prima. E fora na noite anterior que elas decidiram não mais se sujeitarem as maledicências de Esme Hale e, a deixara sozinha na sala, após o jantar, com o belo e charmoso médico.

–Ficaram muitas horas sozinhos e que a prima subiu já muito tarde a recolher-se. De certo que os acertos a hospedar os jovens amigos do médico não poderiam ser assim, tão cheios de detalhes, ou, será que o foi? – que elas recolheram-se no quarto de Isabella aos cochichos, a fantasiarem o que ia no andar de baixo. Se o médico tomara entre as suas as mãos de Esme e olhara nos olhos dela, com ternura...

Isabella parou no meio da escada e inspirou com generosidade do ar que lhe encheu de idéias a mente, que já era provida de vigor e criatividade. Com um sorriso malicioso ela subiu de dois em dois os degraus da pequena escada que a levou para o interior da casa grande, que de tão grande, lhe serviu para abrir a hospedaria, única na cidade, fonte de sustento em momentos difíceis e lar para ela, Esme, Rosalie e o pequeno Filippe. Ela deixou o cesto na área da ampla lavanderia a um canto e se dirigiu até a pilha das roupas sujas e as acomodou nas tinas com água e sabão.

Sentindo-se satisfeita, ela tomou da vassoura e se dirigiu para a área dos quartos, mas, antes de chegar ao seu destino, ainda nas escadarias, encontrou-se com Rosalie.

–Bom dia! - elas cumprimentaram-se com um beijo no rosto e com sorrisos amáveis.

–Já organizei os quartos, estão limpos e arejados.

–Oh, não o deveria, hoje terá com Alice Greenne que, aliás, já está acordada e bem disposta!

Rosalie sorrindo comentou.

–Diga-me Isabella, não foste tu que a acordou com tua cantoria?

–Se, o fiz, não foi intencional, mas, nada como começar o dia com música! Quem sabe não inspira tua pupila para a aula de hoje? - Isabella ergueu ao queixo esnobe, a dizer que fizera de fato, a um grande beneficio a pupila de Rosalie.

–Se Alice Greenne conseguir ser mais afinada do que tu, já ganhei meu dia!

Elas riram alegremente.

–Bom dia queridas! É tão bom ouvir risos nesta casa. - surgindo no alto da escada, Esme vinha com as faces rosadas e um brilho diferente no olhar. Rosálie e Isabella olharam-se cheias de cumplicidade antes de dispararem para o topo e cercarem a surpresa e retraída Esme.

–Oh, que de fato deva estar a ver passarinhos azuis!

–De certo que não, pois se os visse, de certo teria eu a problemas nas minhas vistas.

–E não o seria este a um excelentíssimo motivo para solicitar a visita do Dr. Cullen?

Esme sentiu que suas faces afogueavam-se e, sem ter as palavras certas a dizer as jovens entusiasmadas, ela tomou de suas saias e ensaiou descer as escadas.

–Que ele poderá inclusive clinicar o que lhe vai de errado com a temperatura do corpo.

–Oh, Isabella, que nada tenho de errado!

–Mas que esta vermelha, feito a um tomate maduro...

–Uma maçã, Isabella, daquelas bem salientes e brilhantes!

–Sim, uma maçã lhe cai melhor, prima! Ainda com estas bochechas redondas...

Esme levou dois dedinhos até as faces.

–Não tem nada de errado com minhas bochechas, Isabella!

–Pois que estão vermelhas, como se estivessem acometidas de febre, deixa-me sentir tua temperatura.

–Até mesmo tu, Rosálie?

–Que estamos preocupadas contigo, minha irmã!

–Pois nada tenho!

–De certo que não! Apenas as doces lembranças de olhos azuis feitos ao céu limpo de primavera...

Assim que Isabella chegou ao térreo ela bailou em torno de si mesma e recitou a estas últimas palavras. Suas madeixas circularam ao redor de seu corpo e suas mãozinhas foram juntas, de encontro ao peito.

–Diga, prima Esme, ele beijou-lhe?

–Isabella!

–Ah, não nos amofine, diga-nos logo, onde foi? Nas mãos? Não, ele é bicudo por certo e não deve ter perdido oportunidade...

Rosalie juntou-se a brincadeira de Isabella e deu as mãos para ela. Ambas giraram pela sala rindo faceiras.

–Dou as moedas da aula de hoje, como ele deva ter roçado os lábios em sua face!

–Então terá que dar aulas em dobro, pois a julgar pela cara de cereja madura da prima, acho que o roçar foi mais embaixo.

–Desde que tenha sido romântico. Imagino se ele a levou até o jardim e quando estavam a ver a lua no céu ele lhe tomou pelas mãos e a beijou com ternura.

–Meninas, não fantasiem tanto! Carlisle e eu...

–Carlisle? - Rosalie parou de bailar e estufou o peito.

–De certo temos a algo, pois que já o chama com tamanha intimidade...-já Isabella, sempre a mais apimentada, não poupou suas conjecturas.

–De certo que são jovens tolas, eu apenas me expressei mal! O Dr. Cullen estava entusiasmado a me descrever sobre o irmão e seu amigo, que logo chegarão a nossa cidade e nos darão a honra de se hospedarem em nossa casa.

–Que conveniente!

–De certo o é! O jovem que se chama Emmett MacCarthy, primo de Alice Greenne, ficará hospedado conosco juntamente com o jovem Edward Cullen. O que para nós é bem vindo, visto que aumentará os cents em nossos cofrinhos.

–E de certo teremos a visita do Dr. Cullen com mais freqüência também! Como eu disse, tudo muito conveniente!

–Isabella, deveria arranjar a uma atividade extra, assim, não ficava a fantasiar tanto.

–Hum, que tenho a mais interessante e revigorante atividade!

Isabella deu pulinhos e se aproximou de Esme e a beijou na face.

–E devo agradecer primeiro a ti por me manter tão ocupada, mas, logo hei de agradecer ao bom Dr. Cullen.

–Pelo o quê?

–Por trazer cor a sua vida, minha prima!

_Que sou muito grata por ter acolhido a mim e Rosalie, minha querida! Já isto me basta por suficiente, no mais, não me dou ao luxo de sonhar como o fazes, pois não sou mais jovem, tão pouco deslumbrada.

–Mas está encantada por belo e garboso médico e, seria tola das idéias se não o estivesse!

–Com duas moças jovens, belas, como você e Rosálie, por qual motivo Carlisle Cullen iria se interessar por mim? Que não passo de uma viúva pobre com um filho pequeno a criar.

–Tuas covinhas o encantaram, duas belas jóias!

–Tua meiguice o enfeitiçou, que vale mais do que qualquer jóia! - Esme viu-se rodeada novamente pela vivacidade das jovens que cantarolavam versinhos fantasiosos e românticos. Ela se deu ao luxo de suspirar, que a muito passara por aquela fase, que a muito não sabia o que era sonhar, o que era fantasiar...

Sim, não o seria impossível ter a um belo sonho tendo a Carlisle Cullen como o ingrediente principal. E, ela recordou-se que nada dormira na madrugada que fora longa e cheia de suspiros.

"Cante o versinho a uma bela canção, ouve os ouvidos com grande emoção..."

–Meninas, basta!

E, elas pararam, pois que a soleira da porta principal, se encontrava o pivô de todo o agitamento naquela casa, o Dr. Carlisle Cullen, que as olhava com ar surpreso.

–Perdoem-me se a algo interrompo, assim, tão cedo.

Isabella não perdendo a bela oportunidade, aproximou-se do médico dizendo que talvez, o tempo para determinadas ocasiões não tinha hora para terminar, apenas começar e, que quanto mais cedo fosse, assim o seria melhor.

–Sabias palavras, jovem Isabella.

–Pois então, congratula a minha prima Esme, pois dela muito aprendi. Venha Rose, acho que o que traz o Dr. Cullen tão cedo a nossa casa nada tem conosco.

Dita estas palavras, ela saboreou faceira as faces do médico tingirem-se de vermelho.

–Pois acredito que sim, visto que meus parentes chegaram à cidade e, hoje venho aqui tão cedo para ajeitar os acertos de suas estadias.

–Temos quartos limpos e arejados para vossos parentes e, se assim o desejar para o senhor também! Sabes que a prima Esme acordou hoje muito diferente dos outros dias?

Carlisle Cullen voltou seus olhos rapidamente para a pequena face que soltou sua mente pela noite afora, enquanto Isabella continuava a tagarelar.

–Que ela acordou vermelha, com olhos brilhantes e muito agitada, pergunto se não seria algum anuncio de constipação?

Satisfeita com o resultado de suas palavras Isabella viu o médico aproximar-se da prima que naquele momento estava tão vermelha quanto um tomate.

–Como se sente neste momento, senhora?

–Bem...apenas que está um pouco quente aqui...

–Vê, doutor! Que estamos enfrentando as manhãs frias do outono e a prima anda a sentir calores, sem ao menos estar perto de uma lareira acessa e, que muito me admira, pois a cinco minutos ela nada disse sobre isto. Pergunto o que pode ter acometido a prima Esme neste curtíssimo tempo para fazê-la ficar tão vermelha e afogueada?

–Se, me permitir, gostaria de poder examiná-la!

–Excelente! Que sorte termos a um amigo médico, pois não? Venha Rose, o médico precisa de privacidade.

Esme não tinha forças para pronunciar a qualquer palavra de admoestação por tamanho atrevimento de Isabella. Ou pedir para que Rosálie permanecesse junto a ela, pois que sentia-se presa na força do brilho dos olhos dele, que aproximou-se lentamente e sussurrou-lhe baixinho, perto de seu ouvido.

–Então...?

Continua.


	3. Chapter 3

Delicatessen

Capitulo 3

Aquele era um daqueles momentos alardeados pelos poetas e trovadores. Momento único onde o som do silêncio soava como a uma sinfonia repleta de cantos de passarinhos anunciando o amor. Rosalie e Isabella deram as mãos e quase encostaram suas bochechas uma na outra a contemplarem languidas a cena que se desnudava diante de seus olhos. Do belo médico que tomou entre as suas as mãos tremulas de Esme e confidenciou-lhe algo perto do ouvido. E tamanha foi a curiosidade das moçoilas por saber o que ele dizia a prima com tanta intimidade ao pé da orelha que quase, quase tropeçaram uma na outra e por pouco não se esparramam pelo chão, aos pés do casal enamorado. E o barulho de tal balburdia, tal confusão, serviu somente para afastar o belo casal que constrangidos, com as faces rubras, posicionaram-se um longe do outro e passaram a falar coisas desinteressantes, como o tempo que ameaçava ser estável e, a prima Esme ainda, sentiu-se muito interessada por uma linha ridícula que andava solta por sua vestimenta, ignorando assim, as parentas intrometidas e o olhar cálido do belo Dr. Cullen.

Isabella teve mesmo a ímpetos de esbofetear-se e depois estapear Rosalie por tamanha tacanhice e, sentiu que os sentimentos de Rosalie deveriam ser os mesmos, visto o olhar de descrença e inconformidade que elas trocaram. Parecia que não seria daquela vez que veriam a tão sonhada declaração de amor, como liam nos contos publicados em um editorial feminino todas as manhãs de domingo. Ambas suspiraram profundamente e conformaram-se de que não seria naquela manhã a "manhã especial". Completamente apática que ficou, Rosalie juntou seus pertences e comunicou que estaria com Alice Greenne para a aula de piano e, Isabella, ainda inconformada, encaminhou-se para a área de serviços sem importar-se com o desjejum, pois que ainda muitas cestas com roupas esperavam por sua atenção. E chegando a área do caldeirão que tinham alguns panos a ferver na água com sabão, lhe serviu de inspiração, pois que sua cabeça borbulhava de idéias. Ela planejou que aquele dia não poderia acabar assim e quando uma bolha de sabão estourou perto de seu nariz, ela teve a revelação que salvaria seus sonhos de menina romântica.

–Que teremos a um convidado especial para o almoço de hoje! – com energia ela correu para cozinha a comunicar sua grande idéia a cozinheira, uma senhora corpulenta e de humor limitado.

–Não seja tola, menina Swan! O que iremos oferecer ao bom Dr. Cullen?

Decidida a não receber um não como resposta, Isabella sentou-se de forma infantil na mesa de carvalho e exibiu suas pernas bem torneadas.

–As minhas canelas que não seriam!

Olga, a velha cozinheira que trabalhava para a família Swan ha muitos anos, voltou-se com uma colher de pau na mão e com as bochechas vermelhas pelo esforço que empregara no trato da massa do pão, medindo a espevitada Isabella da cabeça aos pés, dando uma atenção especial as madeixas soltas e desalinhadas, antes de se pronunciar-se com maledicência.

–Por certo que não! O que iria querer o Dr. Cullen com estas varetas? Palitar os dentes? - neste momento a jovem Isabella ergueu seu queixo atrevido com indignação .

–Pois veja bem como fala, ainda podes surpreender-se!

–A sim, anseio por este momento! – Olga agora agitava a colher de pau, como a um tutor quando quer ensinar algo de importante com sua régua - ...até lá, saiba que homem de verdade gostar de pegar em algo que tenha sustança. E no caso do Dr. Cullen, eu tenho a certeza de que ele apreciaria a um bom guisado de cordeiro ou assado, o que não temos nem os cascos para oferecer como cozido!

–Não seja rabugenta Olga! Temos a galinha no quintal, dará a um excelente guisado.

–Galinha, mas qual galinha? - vencida, Olga largou de forma esparafatosa a colher de pau sobre a bancada e se voltou revoltada para a incansável Isabella que, embrutecida saltou da mesa e caminhou de forma militar até a janela próxima e apontou com um dedinho para a ave de penas vermelhas que estava empoleirada na cerca do lado de fora, completamente alheia ao que o destino lhe reservava.

–Esta Galinha!

–Oh, pobre criança, que esta a sofrer os efeitos de parca alimentação! Toma cá, beba a este leite imediatamente e coma deste pão. Graças aos céus que isto não falta nesta casa !

–Olga, terei que pedir ao Dr. Cullen que a examine...

–Pois ele verá que o problema está contigo, menina Isabella, que confunde de forma vexaminosa ao pobre do Sr. Wilbor com uma galinha!

–E, ele não o é? Tem até penas!

–Pobre Sr. Wilbor, acabar seus dias sendo confundido como uma galinha, só porque tem penas!

–Ai, Olga, não me amofine! Temos que servir alguma coisa para o Dr. Cullen!

–Não pode servir o Sr. Wilbor como se fosse uma galinha!

–Ele é de comer, tem bico e tem penas! – Isabella enumerou didaticamente, com três dedinhos os motivos para que o galo Wilbor fosse parar na panela.

–Pena tenho de você, minha criança! Pois a ultima coisa que iremos conseguir e comer este galo velho!

E foi-se assim, a discussão estendeu-se por ainda mais meia hora, antes de Isabella ganhar o quintal sorridente e triunfante. Que não fosse o Sr. Wilbor para o forno daquela vez. Olga iria fazer a uma torta de legumes e, Isabella correu até a sala com os dentes expostos a formalizar seu convite. Depois, muito satisfeita consigo mesma, ela foi concluir seus afazeres e sem qualquer vergonha de sua falta de sintonia ela cantou a plenos pulmões, até sentir seu coração bater enlouquecidamente, sem desconfiar que era alvo de olhos curiosos e ouvidos atentos.

Em determinadas estrofes, ela conseguia a proeza de alternar o timbre da voz e, julgou mesmo que fizera a uma belíssima sinfonia com o piano de Alice Greenne. E, girou pelo quintal sentindo a brisa nas faces e nos cabelos antes de cair no chão que já vinha coberto com as folhas largas das arvores e suspirou de alegria. Isabella sentia-se livre e feliz. Ali, ela se deixou ficar e fechou seus olhos lentamente. Um pequeno momento de descanso antes da chegada dos novos hóspedes, mas que foi interrompido assim que seu labrador pulou em cima e a lambeu na face.

–Eca! Fique sabendo que não estou interessada em seus beijos! - Isabella ergueu-se rapidamente e correu até o jardim e, lá chegando, notou que havia uma carruagem parada em frente à casa dos Greennes.

O que ela não imaginava era que o coração de Alice Greenne naquele momento passava a palpitar completamente desobediente. Pois ela via adentrar a sala todo galante e bem formoso, com olhos verdes brilhando mais do que duas estrelas e o sorriso, simples, ao olhar do mais cético e cheio de encantos aos olhos da pequena aniversariante, já lhe dizia que muito tinha a escrever logo mais ao cair da noite.

–Que meu amigo esqueceu-se de mim, mas não o culpo, pois que está muito bem acompanhado por tão encantadoras donzelas.

Ele parou no meio da sala e reverenciou as damas.

–Edward Cullen, ao vosso dispor!

–Homessa, Edward, que na verdade foste tu a se perder de mim! Que a caminho daqui este meu amigo, encantou-se pela beleza da natureza local.

Alice sentia-se flutuar! O dia de fato lhe presenteava com tantas novidades e seus joelhos já tremiam, contagiados com a sua euforia. Ela se pôs a imaginar o que de tão encantador atraiu a atenção do belo rapaz e abaixou as vistas a enrubescer, ao imaginá-lo a contemplar tão esplendor e a sorrir. Ela de fato não se dera conta do duplo nas palavras de seu primo e, sonhadora como o era, logo se pôs a imaginar ser ela, em uma hipotética possibilidade, ser o alvo daqueles magníficos olhos brilhantes.

_"__...As folhas bailavam no céu com o fresco da brisa da manhã, ela sorriu suavemente ao sentir aquele carinho nas faces e bailou em torno de si mesma agradecida aos céus por tão generosa natureza quando a voz aveludada, a principio lhe encheu de assombro..."_

–A quem devo a honra?

Edward caminhou sorrindo e de forma cavalheira tomou a sua mão que foi beijada. Depois, voltou-se para a silenciosa Srta. Hale, que a tudo assistia. Alice que não resistiu, levou a mão até a face, a ter certeza de que não sonhava.

–Madame?

–Rosalie Hale, encantada!

–O digo eu! – ele tomou da mão pequena e lá também deixou o seu cumprimento - ...que meu amigo usou de palavras sábias, a bem da verdade! Nunca o poderia imaginar quão bela é esta cidade.

–Devo supor que hoje chegou, como o Sr. MacCarthy?

–Pois sim, viemos juntos!

–E, já se encontra assim, fascinado pela nossa cidade? - a voz soou calma com a pergunta sem propósito de ofender, mas que levou a Edward a lembrar-se da linda dama, dona da voz mais incomum que ele já ouvira em toda a sua vida. Que ele afastou-se de seu amigo em busca da dona daquela rouquidão atípica de qualquer constipação, que era natural e sedutora por assim dizer, mas que ele não ousaria a isto pronunciar. E, para a sua surpresa a encontrou de fato, junto com os seus outros atributos. Ele perdeu-se no tempo e no espaço a relembrar encantado o movimento leve das madeixas escuras que soltas, brincavam com a brisa suave. Ou mesmo dos lábios carnudos e das faces avermelhadas que entoavam a uma canção, desconhecida e, julgou mesmo, que fosse a alguma composição inventada de momento. Mas, que seus devaneios não o deixaram irem muito além, quando a voz firme de seu amigo o chamou a realidade.

–Edward, que fiquei agora curioso com o que possa ter visto? Pois que não se deixa a tão formosa dama a espera de uma resposta assim, tão simples...

–Perdoem-me! Que não esperava encantar-me com a beleza natural deste lugar. Nas missivas trocadas com meu irmão, o devem conhecer, o doutor Carlisle Cullen, ele sempre enalteceu os benefícios de viver assim, tão perto da natureza. E surpreendeu-me que meu amigo de Oxford tivesse a parentes por aqui também.

Edward falava de forma direta e sem rodeios. Ele centralizou seus olhos nas belas orbes azuis, sim, eram belíssimas, mas que para seu gosto, não se comparavam aos da outra dama, a camponesa simples de voz peculiar...

E Rosálie Hale não esperava que obtivesse assim tanta atenção, este não era o seu desejo. Ela sentiu a aproximação de Emmett MacCarthy e olhou cheia de receios para a pequena e destoante Alice que cuidava a olhar suas unhas, sempre reclusa em sua timidez. Com suavidade Rosalie deslizou para o lado de sua aprendiz e, este ato, tão simples, chamou a atenção de MacCarthy que na verdade, estava todo convergido para ela.

–Fico agradecida com tamanho elogio a nossa simples e pacata cidade. O devo alerta que logo ficaram cheios de tédio com a vida lenta e corriqueira que aqui levamos.

–Sim, mas, podemos a algo fazer quanto a isto! Queridas damas, nos oriente, o que fazem para passarem os dias neste lugar tão belo?

E todos olharam para Alice, que sentiu-se esfoguear.

–Claro que minha prima deva dedicar-se as aulas de piano e, com tão bela instrutora logo tornar-se-á assim, a uma excelente musicista!

Que ele não falava para ofender, mas com ares assim, julgou Rosálie.

–Que a beleza é apenas a um adorno, Sr. MacCarthy. Mas o talento é o mais belo de todas as qualidades e, julgo que minha aprendiz o tem de sobra.

–É claro que sim, apenas que desejei... – ele sentiu que perdia, ali, a uma grande oportunidade com a bela instrutora de sua prima.

–Oh, por favor, não me julgue, pois aqui sou apenas a uma mera serviçal. Deleitem-se com a Srta. Greenne, que me é muito querida e excelente aluna também.

–Sim, que ouvi a algo realmente interessante a caminho, Srta. Greenne? – Alice ergueu seus olhos para o jovem Sr. Cullen-...de fato, hoje é o dia de seu aniversário?

Ela abriu aos lábios receosa, para depois os fechá-los e engolir com dificuldades a sua própria saliva. Não estava acostumada a ser assim o centro das atenções e sentiu-se aliviada com a entrada repentina de seu pai na sala.

–Homessa! Primo, que quando soube de sua chegada quase não acreditei!

Eles cumprimentaram-se com extrema alegria e entusiasmo.

–Corri contra o tempo, pois desejei chegar hoje, neste dia especial.

Alice sentia-se flutuar!

Pois que estava no meio de dois jovens e belos homens que desvelavam-se em atenções a sua pequena e frágil pessoa.

–MacCarthy não me alertou sobre a beleza de sua parenta! Devo já dizer que me encontro sobre forte influência de seus olhos, Srta. Greenne, que ainda estou para ver mais belos...!

–Falastrão és tu, Edward!

–Não me condenes, estou enfeitiçado por este lugar!

–Deves ser o irmão de Carlisle Cullen?

–Edward Cullen, senhor!

–Seja bem vindo, meu rapaz! Seja Bem vindo! E devo dizer que chegaram em um dia especial! Mas, deixarei para mais tarde este assunto. Agora digam-me onde estão hospedados? Temos quartos de sobra nesta casa.

–Obrigado primo pela hospitalidade! Carlisle já providenciou nossas acomodações, acho que não é muito longe daqui.

–Por certo, que sim! É a hospedaria Swan! São nossas vizinhas, um lugar aconchegante e de fino trato! Veja, deixe apresentar a Srta. Hale, ela administra este negocio da família junto as parentas Isabella Swan e Esme Hale.

Dois pares de olhos voltaram para Rosálie, mas, apenas um suspirou.

Continua...


End file.
